Incomplete
by KateLilly
Summary: OneShot Post: Rescued Jack thinks about how he's incomplete without Kate in his life. R&R!


**A/N: Here's one more song fiction to add to my progressing collection. This is Incomplete by Backstreet Boys. This was going to be based after The Hunting Party but I decided it would be best if it was after they get rescued. Please read and review. Enjoy! Kate**

Jack sat in an office chair playing with a tennis ball for stress that he had in his office. It had been a year from that day. He couldn't take it.

It was killing him enough just to have been rescued, but ever since that day, when she ran and he had promised to keep it a secret and that he would send money to her post office box. She had said it was alright but he wouldn't let her say no again.

They had just made up after three months after the hunting party. Only because he had been so scared when the others had taken her. They had taken her again.

They said she was the chosen one and that they needed her, but they fought for her, every last survivor. Even Ana Lucia to his amazement and shock.

She had been in bad shape when they found her, unconscious and bleeding to death, wounds of incredible heights. Jack had been scared that day that he would never be able to say sorry to her.

There had been so many things he had wanted to say to her. That he was sorry, that he was scared, that he was happy that she had found love in Sawyer to suit her. But mostly, that he loved her.

They had just declared themselves boyfriend and girlfriend and were going to 'get married' but the day they were going to announce their engagement to the survivors, a ship was spotted.

Sayid had enough power on a transmitter to call out for help from them. They had reached them and were being rescued in about five hours.

Kate was upset, scared, and guilty all at once, and was scared to get caught. And for once, Jack knew why she wanted to run so bad.

Why she wanted to run and be safe from the world and from everyone that could hurt her like marshals and Wayne did.

He hated the fact that there was nothing that he could do except wait and comfort her, trying to convince her it would be okay but mostly trying to convince himself.

She he suggested that she go onboard as Joan Hart. She tried to say no, he could tell in her eyes, but instead she said yes, excepting hid offer.

He bleached her hair with peroxide and trimmed it to her shoulders, straight and neat. When she walked onto the beach with Jack everyone just stared at her, wondering who she was. That was a good thing, because then no one would know who she was on the ship.

**Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess **

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

So after the ship started to get towards the dock of Australia she kissed him goodbye, passionate and loving over by the edge of the ship.

And then after a moment of them breathing together, she said goodbye and then jumped out of the ship, going underneath the water and swimming over to the edge, trying to avoid the paparazzi.

She ran and his behind a car for a moment and then started to run faster looking back once to see Jack still watching her and then him look away to not attract attention.

Then she disappeared, leaving him behind, but never forgetting.

Jack was brought out of his thoughts by his phone communication starting to talk.

"Dr. Sheppard, you have an emergency patient in the OR that needs attendance immediately," said a woman's voice.

"Thank you Deb, I'll be right down," said Jack answering her.

Jack got up and started to walk out of the room, getting into the elevator and then pressed the number two, seeing the button highlight in yellow. He ran out of the elevator and into the locker room, washing his hands and putting on his robes.

"What's her name?" asked Jack.

"Joan Hart," said the assistant.

"What?" asked Jack looking up immediately.

"Joan Hart," said the man again.

"What happened to her?" asked Jack quickly.

"She was in a crash. Hit head on by a semi truck. Some how she didn't die. But right now she's been going into a coma. Her spine is punctured and she has bruised muscle and one shattered disk," said the man walking quickly beside Jack towards the operating room.

"What disk?" asked Jack.

"L1," said the man.

"Okay thanks," said Jack walking in quickly.

**  
Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake **

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

The last person he had expected to be doing surgery on was Kate. Though everyone knew her as Joan Hart, he knew it was Kate. And he hated the fact that she could die, and he couldn't stop it.

He couldn't stop her pain or her misery, all he could do was try and save her.

He worked hard and slowly, making sure that every incision and stitch was straight and perfect. He had to save her. And only because he loved her.

**  
I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone) **

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Incomplete

Jack banged the lockers after taking off his bloody gloves.

"Damn it!" he screamed.

He could have saved her, he could have tried. But he didn't.

And that was what had happened.

He didn't save her like he had promised and he didn't save her like he had hoped he could, and told himself to do.

And that was thing that broke him the most.

The one he loved, the one he cared about, the one he saw in his dreams every night, was now a death bed, being wheeled out of the hospital. And the one he had promised it would be okay and the one he had promised he would save her he had broken his promise to.

He couldn't believe it. She was gone. And would never come back.

Tears crept down his cheeks as he cried and mourned the he loved.

She was gone, and he was incomplete.

After a while of crying he walked out of the locker room, walking up to his office.

He was going to think. He had to think. And nothing more.

He walked to his office and opened the door only to find something he didn't expect to ever happen.

"Kate?" he asked running up and hugging her tightly.

"Jack," she whispered, unable to say much more with his ferocious grip on her waist.

"Kate… how is this possible… you died," he said.

"No I didn't. That was someone else. I know you thought it was me, but I got out of the car with only a big gash. They stitched it up for me in the ER. I wanted to see you and tell you I was okay, but they said you were operating so they said I could come up here and wait for you. That 'Joan Hart' was actually a marshal escorting me back. I was so scared and she was looking at me a swerved into the wrong lane. I just let her look at me, knowing what it could do," she said closing her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm okay. How's Joan?" she asked.

"She died on the operating table. Too much extent to the damage," said Jack looking at with astonishment.

Then he kissed her. Like he had kissed her before she ran.

And then they hugged for the longest of time.

He was complete.

**A/N: Okay….. So it was short… deal with it…. It was still five pages long… well please review! Kate**


End file.
